Lo Oculto entre las Sombras
by Joichiro Kanra
Summary: Cuando te mantienes mucho tiempo ocultando y reteniendo, terminas inevitablemente por enloquecer. A pesar de creer que no lo harás, intentando convencerte a ti mismo que puedes manejar el problema tú solo, manteniendo la cabeza fría ... Shonen-ai,Kyman-angst, un solo capitulo.


Pareja: EricxCartman. (kyman)

Autora: InFecTiOn-Red (Kana Kurai)

Beta: Alice Moguel.

Antes de leer:

Si son de escuchar música cuando leen esta clase de fics debo recomendarlos las canciones que me inspiraron.

Sick Puppies : Die To Save You

Zbigniew Preisner - Les Marionettes

Sick Puppies: Cancer

Shatter Me Featuring Lzzy Hale - Lindsey Stirling

(Pueden escuchar cualquiera de estas)

**Lo oculto entre las Sombras.**

Era de suponerse que tarde o temprano una situación "prevista", una como tal…debía de suceder y no importaba cuando fuera la dicha. Si era hoy o mañana, tal vez, unos meses más adelante; incluso "aquel" podía durar años.

Había mencionado lo problemático que era la retención de emociones. Una persona puede contener demasiados sentimientos para sí mismo: Ya sean buenos o malos, más que todo, los malos. Por varios, muchos, _demasiados_ años.

¿Cuál es el problema?

Cuando te mantienes mucho tiempo ocultando y reteniendo, terminas inevitablemente por enloquecer. A pesar de creer que no lo harás, intentando convencerte a ti mismo que puedes manejar el problema tú solo, manteniendo la cabeza fría -alternativa no muy incorrecta- porque de esa manera podían solucionarse varios conflictos con inteligencia y rapidez.

Pero para poder retener, olvidar, asimilar, reflexionar y deshacer tales emociones debe existir un gran talento conformado en la personalidad. Entre ellos estaba la serenidad, una profunda e inquebrantable paciencia, una magnifica y gran fuerza de voluntad, porque si no, resultaba el aprender a sobrellevar: las confrontaciones, los problemas y los líos con suma calma, de otra forma la persona no duraría cuerda mucho tiempo, sería una bomba de tiempo autodestructiva y no tardaría en estallar en público cuando uno menos se lo haya pronosticado…bastaría entonces un mero toque, un roce o alguna clase de contacto, hechos o acciones responsables que alteren a la persona; sería una chispa para encender la mecha que provocaría y sería causante de una desconocida ira que yacía oculta entre las sombras durante años.

Sobre todo si el altivo no aceptaba todo de sí mismo –y preferiría estar muerto antes de perder su dignidad- Si no ponía de su parte, que incluso ignoraba su propio problema. Porque según para el proscrito social todo estaba _"perfecto". _

Él lo sabía, "nada era perfecto". Pero estaba acostumbrado a no recibir ninguna clase de afecto, el único era el proporcionado por su madre y solo por ella, le afectaba tanto que desfogaba demasiado con su madre por su propia índole naturalmente agresiva.

No olvidemos a su pequeño amigo, que se arrastraba casi de rodillas a besarle los pies de manera incondicional, ignorante del propio juego, alimentando más a quien yacía oculto por la necesidad de propiciar una clase de satisfacción por la soledad inmanejable.

Llegar a manipular a todos a su alrededor por necesidad -casi un vicio- buscando que sus pensamientos llegasen a ser comprendidos –aunque no resultaba- o intentando siempre tener la razón, queriendo ¿quién sabe? Ser amado a la fuerza, sin tener en cuenta los métodos para lograrlo. Presumiendo, intentando sobresalir antes que todos a su alrededor para tener un lugar más respetable. Ser alguien superior y beneficiarse del vacío interior en ausencia de un padre.

Uno incluso puede olvidar su propósito principal cuando su plan termina siendo un simple fallo -tanto odio puede causar placer- Termina convirtiéndose en algo llamativo aun si es de mala manera. Hasta uno mismo se convence y está orgulloso de ello.

Entonces es cuando te das cuenta: Estás echado a perder.

Y sonríes.

No era acaso una situación_ "Resaltante"_ en demasía. Sobre "QUIÉN" estábamos hablando.

La madre era Liane Cartman, el amigo era el pobre de Butters Stotch, por lo tanto el proscrito era nada más y nada menos que el narcisista de Eric Cartman, los "quienes" a su alrededor eran casi todo el condado de South Park-colorado.

Sí, hablamos de él, ¿Quién otro? Bueno, tú lo odias más que nada por los incontables motivos que basan la estructura de su personalidad; debes tener la respuesta de por qué Cartman es como es, sinceramente no hay que sorprenderse, su explosivo carácter que puede rayar hacia un punto psicótico que en cualquier momento, en alguna situación, puede provocar la mecha, y sea posiblemente difícil de apagar, aquella acción que puede ser difícil de reanudar y no habría marcha atrás ya que cualquiera de las victimas simplemente estarían completamente "Perdidas"

Porque Cartman es un sociópata. Uno bastante peligroso.

Sobre todo cuando se han metido en lo más profundo de sus secretos sin que el gordo pueda haberlo descubierto. Peor, si los acontecimientos suceden a sus espaldas, mientras todos callan -es más que un motivo de mil- para que una catástrofe sea pronosticada. Una muerte segura.

Ya estaban mayorcitos entonces, pero no habían cambiado mucho.

Cada uno cumplían los más valiosos 18 años edad, no muy lejos de finalizar sus estudios secundarios para por fin tener su boleto hacia la "libertad"; porque pronto serían adultos y eso significaba "¡adiós Secundaria!" , demos la bienvenida hacia "El nuevo mundo del crack" ¡oh, perdón! Digamos, "El misterioso mundo de la Universidad", pero el crack y la universidad iban de la mano, no había mucha diferencia ese era el otro rumbo, y como camino nuevo debía ser refrescantemente explorado; pero tenía una parte mala, los cuatro amigos se separarían -esta vez por tiempo indefinido- aquello era preocupante, menos para Cartman que, según Kyle, le valía madres si rompían comunicación por tiempo indefinido. Cuanto más lejos estén, ¡mejor! Porque así no vería al trío de inútiles que habían atormentado, según él, su vida durante toda la secundaria cuando realmente había sido a la inversa, textualmente podríamos describirlo de esta manera:

"Me importa un carajo no volver a verlos. Porque, queridos estúpidos: Los odio con todo mí ser. Tú, Kenny por ser pobre; tú, Kyle por creerte perfecto solo por ser un maldito judío y sobretodo un jersey; también te odio a ti, Stan, por ser un maldito Hippie. Tienen suerte de haber tenido como _amigo_ a alguien tan fabulosamente genial, Súper mejores pendejos. Pero no se sientan mal, tal vez les escriba una carta no sin antes pasármela por el culo, claro está, para que así huelan mis infinitos aprecios. Allá no vemos, tarados"

Ese monologo bien planificado ¿cuándo lo había mencionado? ¿Hace un mes? ¿Dos? ¿Quién se acuerda? Solo que Eric se alejó del grupo después de lo mencionado -ya que no eran lo suficientemente aptos para "El perfecto Cartman"- que de su fisonomía solo había cambiado el hecho de que ya no era tan gordo y ahora si era "fuertecito", como se repetía siempre de niño, además de no pedir juguetes para sus cumpleaños y en vez de eso se las ingeniaba para que se le dieran lujos de última generación. Como un Iphone 6 por ejemplo, tal vez, un maldito óculos ¡Porque fue el primer puto que se los consiguió! Lo peor fue que los anduvo presumiendo ¿Por qué no se iba jugar, el infeliz? Así era él, el regalo fue de Butters por cierto, ¿quién más sería tan estúpido para regalarle algo así? Anteriormente le había obsequiado una televisión plana de 75 pulgadas ¿es que acaso ese chico no podía darle más lujos? Nah, incluso le consiguió una impresora 3D.

El gordo había ido tras Butters, como el típico dúo del bravucón y su esclavo personal. Nadie se explicaba porque había cortado contacto justo en sus últimos años juntos, era verdaderamente que el gordo no poseía ningún límite, porque cuando no pensabas que sería más despreciable de lo que actualmente es, demostraba ser mucho peor.

Era capaz caer tan pero tan bajo que ni ellos mismos comprendían si el culón sabía lo que era la humildad, aunque esa palabra no formara parte de su vocabulario.

Nadie se dignó a preocuparse por el "Aquél".

Ahora si están curiosos de saber que era aquello de "Aquél".

Eric estaba particularmente cambiado pero ese cambio -que Cartman bajara de peso y sea menos cerdo- era debido a "algo", fue un cambio al que todos llegaron acostumbrase; excepto Wendy que por algún motivo no lo soportaba y quería averiguar la razón, junto a su compinche Bebe, quien no participó casi en nada ya que se excusaba en formar parte de tal "ridículo", al final de cuentas el gordo y la Hippie entablaron una relación a costas de Stan, este de alguna forma había permanecido ignorante, si no se lo decían nunca se daba cuenta, pero cuando llego a enterarse Eric termino con ella por ser tan "puta", según él.

Si el pelinegro no entendía que su novia jugaba con él como una marioneta al menos Cartman podría dejárselo en claro, pero al gordo le valía un montón de vergas aclarar algo con el apestoso Hippie.

Si quería seguir siendo un sumiso con Wendy, ¡pues que lo haga! ¿Por qué no? Era algo que el despreciable chico disfrutaría bastante, además sería mejor decirlo cuando el judío estuviera presente, así tal vez vería al pobre idiota tratar de convencer a su amigo sobre lo inestable que es Testaburger, pero no era su asunto.

Pero esa situación no era el "Aquel" que nos estábamos refiriendo, por supuesto que Testaburger no era la responsable de su cambio -no duraron casi nada- Porque Cartman no era el perrito faldero de ninguna fémina pretenciosa. Los dos tenían un carácter intolerable, si seguían juntos nadie dudaba que se matarían el uno al otro de manera feroz, pero la caballerosidad adquirida del hombre en su adolescencia no le permitió lastimar físicamente a una damita- aunque no podría ya que incluso esa mujer era más fuerte que él-.

Volvemos al "Aquel".

Cartman había recibido la amenaza de un desconocido, el llamado "el innombrable", pero resulta que este pillo había, no solo mandado una amenaza directa al casillero del culón, sino que fue un listillo al dar copias de la misma carta a toda la secundaria de South Park.

¿Quién habría sido?

Por eso asustaba al gordo.

Citamos:

_Bien, seré breve._

_Cartman sé tu secreto, "Aquél"._

_Cuando menos te lo esperes todo el mundo sabrá lo que escondes_.

Atte:** El Innombrable.**

Cuando recibió esa carta por primera vez se había mordido la lengua para contenerse. Pero al final del día estuvo maldiciendo a todos para saber quién era el responsable de "Aquella broma rompe bolas".

El primero en reírse fue Kyle, quien gozaba demasiado ver la infelicidad del culo gordo, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Verlo casi al punto del colapso por el mensajito. ¿Qué era el secreto "Aquel"? ¿Qué cosas tan perturbadoras puede esconder Cartman para no querer que nadie se enterase? ¿Acaso conversaba con sus últimos modelos tecnológicos al juego de té como lo hacía con sus juguetes (en especial con el "Sapo Clyde")? ¿Quién era ahora su confidente? Una Tablet parlante con una aplicación del sapo Clyde ¿quién sabe? Podría ser cierto.

Kyle sabía algunos de los cambios más radicales que había tenido como por casualidad, haberlo visto hablando consigo mismo por horas en el espejo del baño, para matarse de la risa: Hablaba sobre lo perfecto que era, lo mejor de todo el mundo ¿quién no lo amaría? Era todo lo que alguien pudiese desear, cosas así de pendejas para subirse el autoestima.

Aunque no se burló tanto cuando se repitió el mismo acontecimiento, pero a la inversa, esta vez estaba auto-insultándose; no mencionaría las cosas que le escuchó decir, era como si se mutilara en un espejo, parecía despreciarse más de lo que creía adorarse. Fue cuando reconoció que Cartman sabía lo que los demás pensaban de él, no se dio cuenta que todos los acontecimientos de su niñez lo habían afectado tanto.

Pero, ¿eso que le importaba al judío? Tenía que reírse de él como era debido, porque así eran los dos; debían burlarse de las penurias del otro aun si la vida de ambos dependiera de ello ¿porque no aprovecharse del trastornó de Eric para su propio beneficio? No, no lo haría. No era lo suficientemente tirano para causarle problemas a pesar de que Cartman sí los provocaría en su contra sin medir las consecuencias de sus acciones.

Repitiendo una y otra vez: Kahl, te lo mereces por ser un hijo de puta, judío.

Su rivalidad era la misma, se insultaban recíprocamente, -era ya una costumbre, parte de su vida- casi un ritual que tenían que hacer, una necesidad.

Pero los cambios también eran visibles en el propio Broflovski, físicamente como mentalmente. Seguía siendo aún más fuerte que todos sus amigos a pesar de no haber tenido la transformación corpulenta de Cartman o la altura prodigiosa de Stan, o la rumoreada y exótica "gran prominencia", con P mayúscula, de Kenny que las chicas habían gritado alguna vez entre los pasillos, porque bueno Kenny era Kenny.

Kyle había cambiado más que ninguno de los cuatro, era mucho más inteligente, más perspicaz, más hábil. Sobre todo su amplia visión de todos a quienes conocía: Comparando sus actos pasados de cuando era un niño con el adolescente que es ahora y que dejará de ser dentro de muy poco; el primero que había planificado su futuro al preguntar qué demonios haría de su vida. Había organizado una lista de virtudes de él mismo, las situaciones en contra que perjudicarían su progreso, cada gusto y disgusto para llegar a una sola respuesta que difícilmente hallaba porque era bueno en casi todo, pero no era perfecto. Tampoco se creía mejor que los demás, todos tenían algo especial que los hacía únicos era esa su ideología, incluso para Eric que tenía una horrenda habilidad especial ¿qué sería de él más adelante? ¿El próximo Hitler? No si podía evitarlo, aunque sorprendentemente se revelo que Eric quería dedicarse al entretenimiento de la gente ¿Con qué? Humor negro, pues él pensaba ser el productor de algún canal de televisión, probablemente era otro plan para controlar a las masas a su favor ¿quién sabe?

Mientras que Stan había decidido algo tan apasionante como salvar ballenas, todos se rieron de aquello, nadie se imaginaba a Stan Marsh salvando ballenas ¿había intentando salvar terneras? ¿Por qué no? Se sorprendieron lo muy enserio que iba cuando llegó a faltar casi un mes completo y descubrieron por la Tv que un chico de la escuela South Park había recaudado fondos para la biodiversidad de la ballenas y sobre la contaminación de los mares.

"Sí que era un hippie, todo lo había hecho totalmente gratis"

Al final decidió ser veterinario.

Mientras Kenny, bueno lo que quería ser Kenny era un completo misterio. Estaba más profundamente emocionado por entrar a la Universidad para curiosear todo el "mundillo" eso si podía pagarlo, ¿quién sabe? Puede llegar a sorprender. Tenía un trabajo en un puesto de hamburguesas con Butters. Al parecer estaban teniendo una buena comunicación.

Pero nos hemos alejado un poco del "Aquél". Nadie se esperaba nada serio -nada era nada- Tal vez era una ridiculez que había cometido, algo que causaba una total vergüenza como la situación que había ocurrido con su medio hermano, Scott Tenorman, quien había puesto en pantalla como hacía de un cerdito, cosas así.

Kyle sabía que el maldito gordo sobre exageraba todas las situaciones haciendo un lío de ellas. Por el tiempo de la carta de "Aquél", costó mucho hacer que olvidase el asunto y pensar que era una estúpida broma para ver lo histérico que resultaba ser el "GRAN CARTMAN". Llegó a burlarse cuando se le pasó la preocupación, fue justo después de un tiempo cuando llegó otra carta, era esta vez una imagen. Una muy mala.

Había olvidado mencionar que fue recién después de esa foto que terminó con Wendy, ya casi no recordaba.

Pero al parecer el culón la entendió, algo estaba rayando su paciencia. Esta vez tomó las cosas con calma; intentaba permanecer normal por lo que funcionó un buen tiempo pero nada pasaba desapercibido para Kyle Broflovski: El culón estaba planeando encontrar al "Maldito". Lo había estado persiguiendo solo algunos ratos para saber lo rarito que se había puesto: Ja, se lo merece.

Conversaba de eso con Stan. Ambos charlaban de cualquier costa hasta que de repente vino ese tema.

–¿Sabes que Cartman ha contratado al FBI solo para encontrar al "Innombrable"? —sonrió pícaro ante la situación, por supuesto que Broflovski gozaba de aquello.

–Mierda. Sí que debe estar desesperado hermano. –pensaba un poco el asunto. Stan también sabia de los trastornos de Eric, bueno todo mundo lo sabía pero lo pasaban de largo porque no era algo que les importase pero Kyle lo narraba con tanta profundidad que hasta se estaba sintiendo un poco culpable. – ¿deberíamos ayudarlo, no crees? Bueno, algo muy malo debe ser para que tenga esa pasión de ocultarlo, aunque se lo merece. –se imaginó alguna cosa patéticamente vergonzosa provocándole una media sonrisa.

– ¡¿Ayudarlo?! ¡Claro que no Stan! que siga, que siga angustiándose. Es una lección que tiene que aprender para que se dé cuenta lo hijo de puta que es –apretaba los dientes con fuerza. –Tal vez así deje de usar a Butters como su esclavo personal.

–Bueno tampoco es que hayamos sido tan gentiles con Butters. –mencionó con el ceño fruncido. –Pero tú has dicho que él lo sabe.

–Oh lo sabe. Esta orgulloso de ser lo que es. –mentía, un poco. –Tiene que darse cuenta de que no es un ser perfecto, alguien lo tiene que derrocar de esas nubes, tal vez incluso la infelicidad sea la mejor medicina para su egocentrismo. Ponte a pensar Stan. –hablaba casi como si fuera su propio deseo. –Puede que algún ser humano exista debajo del hijo de puta antisemita, xenófobo , narcisista, etc, etc. Todo lo que le podamos llamar, porqué eso es lo que es. –afirmo. –Un monstruo. –expresó con efusividad.

–Puede ser, pero ¿te has puesto a pensar si él ya es un infeliz? –explicaba. –Tú mismo lo has mencionado, hermano. Ahora estas muy contento porque bueno quien no lo estaría por ver caer así a Cartman incluso yo lo estoy. –Miró fijo al chico de la ushanka Verde–Pero hace unos días estabas preocupado por lo matutinas y frecuentes que se habían vuelto las auto-charlas que él tiene.

–Como jodes Stan. –bufó.

–Es algo que tú muestras sin necesidad que tenga que preguntarte. Puedes fingir estar disfrutando todo eso pero eres el más preocupado de los cuatro. Al final de cuentas, a pesar de lo que el culo gordo haya dicho sobre nosotros: Siempre seremos sus amigos.

–Repito, como jodes Stan –recalcó. –En verdad eres un hippie. –dio una media sonrisa.

–Yo solo te aconsejo. –respondió la sonrisa. –Somos los súper mejores amigos ¿no?

–Bien, bien. Como digas "Súper híper ultra mejor protestante de ballenas"–rieron los dos en sincronía por un par de horas para después dormirse por el agotamiento porque estaba pasando la noche en la casa de los Marsh.

El suceso siguiente aconteció ya una semana antes, a finales de año.

Estaba cerca de la fecha, otra supuesta carta había sido firmada con tinta roja.

Citamos:

_Bien culón la cuenta regresiva está en marcha, puede ser en cualquier momento pero no pasa de este mes. Tú secreto está cerca de ser visto por todos los que te aman -ja,ja,ja- ¿Sabes ya de lo que hablo? No es así culón, incluso creo que adivinas quien soy ¿verdad? No te lo esperabas._

_Atte: **El innombrable.**_

Ya no había retroceso, al parecer Cartman sabía quién era, lo primero que se pensaba es que buscaría al hijo de puta lo antes posible, para hacerle las torturas más impensables por una mente cuerda. Estaba realmente furioso, se veía enojado, pero algo no andaba bien.

¡Eric Cartman se desmayó!

El pulso era débil.

Nadie lo ayudo a excepción de Butters que pidió –suplicó- que llamaran a Emergencias. Kyle estaba tentando a acercarse rápidamente al culo gordo pero no podía, mordió sus labios para mantener cierta fuerza de voluntad en no ayudarlo, porque él tampoco lo haría. Fue el primero en marcharse seguido de Stan, pero Kenny no era tan perverso, fue a ayudarles aunque quien sabe por quién de los dos estaba haciéndolo, sí, probablemente era lo que se pensaba.

Al parecer el supuesto plan se retrasó por varios días porque el culo gordo no había salido del hospital. Kenny contaba lo silencioso que era, no decía ni A ni O. Tal vez hacía inútiles intentos de burlarse de lo pobre y prostituta que era McCormicK, aunque ya no le afectaba tanto. La costumbre como decían. Ya se notaba el desgaste de Eric, estaba presionándose para hacer creíble su actuación, cabe decir que el chico sabía perfectamente lo que le pasaba a Cartman pero no lo iba decir, no tenía motivos para hacerlo como el tal "Innombrable" que quería cóbraselas todas, ¿quién habría sido el malvado villano -o héroe tal vez- que confrontaba al villano -o víctima tal vez-?

En realidad Eric no había mencionado nada, fue Butters quien se lo dijo ¿Creen que en verdad el culón se abrirá tanto a alguien? Por supuesto que no, ni al pequeño rubio le había dado tanta confianza. Había observado, sido casi testigo de todo y amenazado por Cartman para que cerrara la boca, en realidad fue hasta el primer sospechoso de la amenaza, pero Eric sabía que su hostigador no era tan estúpido como lo era Butters.

Llego el día, nadie sabía que era el día, pero Kyle pensó que cuando Cartman pisara el salón de clases "Aquél" se presentaría para revelar el tal ansiado _Secreto_ que todos querían naturalmente saber. Así era la naturaleza de los chismosos de South Park Colorado.

Tal vez así la culpa de Broflovski no se consumía por completo. Lamentaba haber visto… ¡Demonios! Es que nadie lo supo, pero lo había hecho. Fue al hospital desde el primer día, en la noche. Estaba pálido como el papel, si lo tocabas notabas el friz helado de su piel, estaba demasiado seco, no murmuraba dormido pero hacia ruidos, visiblemente no disfrutaba del sueño, casi era inentendible descifrar lo que soñaba.

Debía de burlarse, debía de…

Observó el panorama de su mayor rival postrado en cama: el de una manera miserable. No se contuvo demasiado porque comenzó a reírse del estado actual del gordo quien parecía demasiado decaído como para darse cuenta de su presencia, pero no duro demasiado porque llegó atragantarse con su propio sollozo; en realidad no lloraba pero parecía que lo hacía, su garganta hacía sonidos desgarradores, unos gritos fuertes como reprendiendo por haberse burlado histéricamente, arañando sus cuerdas vocales para lastimarse como castigo de su pecado. Estaba furioso de ver al culón, antes inmutable e intocable, ahora tan vulnerable. Estaba irritado por haber seguido el ejemplo del monstruo que tenía frente a sí.

Odiaba sentir culpa por él, pero después de todo era amigo suyo desde la infancia, junto con Stan y Kenny, eran un cuarteto –eran EL cuarteto- por más que se negaran mutuamente. Así era, se aceptaban con todos sus defectos, tal vez era muy ingenuo por caer siempre en la trampas de Cartman, muy pero muy ingenuo al creer que en alguna parte de aquella perversa persona que se formó desde la infancia existía algo que podría considerarse bueno, una sola pizca, no había necesidad que se mostrara en cantidades, podía seguir siendo un fastidioso estúpido que se burlaba y criticaba a todo el mundo, pero no pasarse de los límites.

—Porque yo sé lo que intentas ocultar—repitió. —No estás bien. —volvió a repetir entre susurros. —Verte así es frustrante.

— ¡Broflovski! — Fue llamado con fuerza de parte del señor Garrison. Ni se pregunten por qué también enseñaba a la misma clase. Por alguna razón siempre termina enseñando a los mismos alumnos— ¿Qué le he dicho de hablar en mi clase? ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírselo jovencito? Están en su ultimo año ¡Por Dios! Puedes reventarles las bolas a tus catedráticos algún día pero a mí no me jodas. Bueno decía que Miley Cyrus es una maldita puta, la música que canta no es el problema, sino que es una puta que se dedica a Twerkiar en Tv sin censura porque nadie quiere ver ese horrendo culo, ni si quiera creo que Ron Jeremy fuera a aceptar a tal sucia.

Kenny levantó la mano para contestar.

—Usted ha visto el video de Bart Baker ¿verdad?

—Tal vez de pasada haya buscado algunas parodias de Bart Baker, por mera investigación productiva.

—Como esta búsqueda: "Hombres candentes bailando al ritmo del merengue y moviendo los culos en círculo".

—Cla-… ¿¡Que cosa!?

—O esta, espérese: "Pasos para eyacular sin sentir dolores en el pene".

—¡McCormik!

—No olvidemos. —exclamó con la laptop encima del pupitre…la laptop de Garrison ¿Cómo la habría conseguido? — "como tener sexo con un viril caballo montañés".

— ¡Hijo de…¡

La alarma para incendios sonó repentinamente interrumpiendo al señor Garrison. Todos salieron corriendo menos el cuarteto y Butters que había sido retenido por el culón.

Es como si ya anticiparan los sucesos acontecidos, de hecho eran anticipados. Nadie esperaba más de lo que ya se sabía.

Cartman seria ridiculizado por el "Aquél" denominado como el "Innombrable", al parecer había sufrido una larga extorsión, sumamente larga de parte de la persona motivo por el cual no había dicho casi nada desde la huida de todos, solo apretaba la mano de Butters con la intención de romperla por lo que McCormik intervino para obligarle a soltar la mano del rubio de una buena vez, y lo hizo.

—No lo harán. —le dijo Kenny. Los otros dos estaban algo contrariados no entendían mucho, Kyle sospechaba un poco; bueno, en realidad sospechaba demasiado.

—Oh claro, todos son un pan de Dios ¿verdad? —sonrió socarronamente. Estaba harto, tal vez prefería que todo se acabara de una buena vez. Miró a los otros dos con asco o eso parecía. Sobre todo atinó su dominante mirada directamente hacia Broflovski.

—Ustedes especialmente me tendrán compasión. —dio una corta carcajada. —No. ¿Verdad? He, es así como lo digo ¿verdad? ¿Me tendrán pena acaso?…no puedo evitar imaginármelos. —alzó la voz muy fuerte para que se impregnara en sus tímpanos. —Serán los primeros en disfrutar como caigo a pedazos ¿no es así Stan~?—recalcó—. Oh, oh~—volvió a reírse. —Sobre todo tú, Kahl, sobre todo tú que eres un maldito judío jersey que se dice "Perfecto" y se vanagloria a sí mismo por no tener ningún solo defecto por su maldita descendencia de judíos maricas—gritó.

— ¡Cálmate ya culón de mierda! El único que se vanagloria a sí mismo eres tú—estaba conteniéndose de lanzarle unos buenos golpes a esa pretenciosa sonrisa que imprimía en sus labios. Debía sentir pena por eso, es que era un iluso de veras—. Deja de desquitarte con nosotros por tus problemas, que a nadie le importa una jodida mierda. —atacó —. Tú te has buscado todo esto por ser tan imbécil. Y en verdad estoy demasiado contento de que alguien decida humillarte, tal vez dejes de joder tanto después que se sepa tú "secreto" incluso yo siento una ligera curiosidad. —mintió de nuevo.

—¿Ves, judío? —lanzó una media sonrisa. —Tienes una naturaleza bastante podrida, marica.

— ¡Ya cállate, Cartman! —reprendió Broflovski. — ¿Por qué crees que nadie te soporta?

—Soy demasiado para el mundo—expresó con ímpetu ante su siguientes palabras. —Más perfecto que tú, Kahl, mucho más que todos. Puedo incluso compararme con una divinidad como lo es tu "adorado" Moisés.

—Deja de ser tan blasfemo. Incluso cuando te van a dar una buena paliza.

—No estoy mintiendo.

— ¡No eres un maldito Dios! —se exaspero.

—Ya cálmate hermano. —apoyó su mano el hombro de Broflovski apretando fuertemente con las yemas de sus dedos para que no dijera nada más. —Déjalo así.

Kenny había hecho un ademán con las manos diciendo algo como: "Ya, la has cagado". Mientras Butters se había puesto detrás de McCormik observándolos a todos con cierta tristeza.

Eric estaba mucho más enfadado y no se sabía por qué motivo era o tal vez era el único de los cuatro que no sabía qué demonios sucedía.

—No sabes cómo te odio Kahl—repitió. —casi no puedo alcanzar a describirte todo lo que tengo ganas de hacerte. —rechinó los dientes. —Tal vez así tu corazón de marica deje de afligirse tanto y me odies como debe de ser. —la palabras estaban impregnadas con tanto veneno.

Entonces se escuchó la voz de quienes todos menos pensaban que sería el Innombrable.

—El otro marica ha aparecido. —se burló Cartman. Pero se notaba desesperado cuando empezó a golpear con los dedos el pupitre. —Ha resucitado entre los muertos solo para jugar con mi paciencia—murmuró.

Era Pip.

Todos estaban reunidos afuera dándose cuenta lo retrasados mentales que fueron al correr de un lado para otro como unos pendejos pero tardaron casi una hora en notar que nada estaba en llamas.

Una clase de pantalla gigante había sido colocada entre el paso conectada en algún toma corriente por ahí, en realidad aquello había sido colocado cuando Cartman perdió el conocimiento delante de todos.

Entonces todo estaba presentes reunidos con la curiosidad anticipada de saber el ¡Aquél! Todos se esperaban alguna cosa graciosa que haya avergonzado al gordo, algo nunca antes visto, solo en la Televisión gigante de Pip que la había colocado.

El cuarteto había pisado la alfombra pero solo el invitado de honor había pasado al frente para quedarse frente a frente con Pip, el personaje que nadie esperaba que fuera el "Innombrable"

— ¿Acaso viniste para vengarte de todos los que se han burlado de ti en tu niñez? —recalcó—. El primero con quien vas a meterte es conmigo, marica.

—No, sólo vine a joderte, gordo. —Dio una pequeña sonrisa inocente—. Ser el sumiso no me ha funcionado absolutamente nada en mi niñez, pero Scott ha sabido educarme.

—Oh, oh, oh— ríe al principio pero luego explota entre carcajadas desquiciadas —Te has encontrado con mi estúpido hermano pelirrojo. No puedo adivinar como te ha entrenado el infeliz para ponerme en ridículo. —se acercó peligrosamente al odioso rubio que se creía muerto desde un principio. —Por supuesto, ahora comprendo. Alimento tu odio, que no sabía que tenías, pero en vez de plasmar tu ira a todo el mundo solo la acumulaste para mí. —dijo finalmente. —Los franceses son tan imbéciles.

— ¡No me digas francés! —prendió el aparato y empezó a correr el cd en el Blue Ray.

Era un recuento de las cosas vergonzosas de Cartman a lo largo de su vida (lo decía el título). Al principio las cosas no eran tan fuertes como se pensaba al inicio del video, eran situaciones que provocan risas de los presentes. Cartman comiendo, durmiendo, cagando en el baño, la fiesta de té con sus peluches, etc., etc., etc. Todo como se había pensado que sería… hasta la mitad del video, entonces la grabación iba yendo a un tono más negro, más perturbador y perverso.

No se sabía porque Pip estaba vivo y había grabado todas esas cosas, tal vez, como dijo Scott, tenía que ver mucho en toda la canción de Zbigniew Preisner - Les Marionettes que iniciaba el inicio de la segunda mitad como un creepypasta en el comienzo de su historia.

Todos sabían lo trastornado que era Cartman, pero no tenían idea de cuánto. En las primeras escenas tenía unos 13 o 14 años porque aún estaba gordo. Eran situaciones privadas que nadie en su sano juicio había sido testigo y no querrían serlo, tristemente solo se presenciaba de testigo a Butters en algunas tomas.

Las primeras escenas eran un Cartman solo en su habitación con enfoqué azul que por mera provocación se había puesto efectos de sombra para darle aires más tenebrosos acorde al ritmo de la música. Estaba a veces sentado en su cama mirando hacia la cámara como si supiera que estaba ahí pero en realidad había de estar con los ojos desorbitados, dos segundos después, estaba dormido, luego se levantaba para ir al baño y volvía echarse nuevamente. Lo curioso era especificaban la hora: 2:54 A.M, demasiado temprano para dormir tanto tiempo.

La grabación era rápida para pasar instantáneamente a los días siguientes, entonces ya se iba viendo la evolución del gordo.

Había cámaras incluso en su baño, detrás del espejo era casi como si hubiera estado viviendo acosado. Pero ya venía la parte angustiante: los golpes que Eric se daba en la pared haciendo sonidos irritados, luego volvía a su cama, nuevamente la escena cambiaba con Eric en un lamento semejante al de la Llorona; era estremecedor, estaba arrodillado pidiendo perdón a Dios, pero en la siguiente escena lanzaba una infinidad de maldiciones al mismo, agregando que su divino culo había traído más desgracias al mundo -incluyéndose así mismo- al ofrecerle la vida a la peste.

Kyle veía todo sin expresión alguna, al contario de todos los que parecían estar traumándose con la rutina del culo gordo, a excepción de Butter y Kenny quienes tenían que observar ya que no había por donde salir, había varias personas cuidando de que todos vieran el video.

¿Qué opinaba Broflovski de todo aquello?… ¿qué podía decir? El secreto en verdad causaba mucho terror, más que burlarse, la intención de Scott era destrozar –literalmente- su reputación, causando más que odio, repulsión, aberración y miedo. Ver cada cosa que hacía su amigo, quien había tropezado y jamás había sido levantado, alguien que nunca recibiría una mano y que con el tiempo comenzó a rechazar todo tipo de ayuda. A final de cuentas Cartman se había dado cuenta que estaba echado a perder.

Otra escena fue del Cartman bulímico, esa fue mucho más impactante: comía hasta atragantarse para luego vomitarlo todo en un parpadeo; en ciertos momentos se veía al pequeño Butters acompañándolo mientras eliminaba su propia comida.

Esa era la respuesta de que perdiera peso. Con eso podía explicarse porque se había desmayado, estaba destrozado internamente y con la presión del video había caído por el agotamiento pero no pidió ayuda, se mantuvo callado.

Las escenas seguían repitiendo lo mismo: vomitos, llantos, gritos, lamentos, las profundas conversaciones con Butters al oírle suplicar ante él, al mismo tiempo insultarle en otra escena incluso llegando a agredirlo físicamente. Tal vez por eso intervino Kenny después, por eso de alguna u otra manera se había enterado de lo que pasaba. Más adelante se vio el exagerado enfoque a un negro intenso, no se visualizaba bien lo que estaba haciendo. Pero después se vislumbró la escalofriante parte por solo cinco minutos, tenía los dos brazos desparramándose con sangre…luego aparece Kenny vendándole lo brazos. Ambos sonríen, uno porque había dicho que había cometido una idiotez el otro porqué estaba de acuerdo.

Después todo volvió a ser como en las primeras escenas con Cartman durmiendo por varias horas, a veces con una sonrisa en el rostro u otras veces mirando hacia la nada. Discusiones con su madre en donde el malcriado siempre salía ganando. Ya había adelgazado un poco porque se había quitado la camisa para verse al espejo; estaba, como por así decirlo, "mejor" seguramente fueron esos días que comenzó hacer deporte en exceso pero esta vez no comía pasándose de ser bulímico a anoréxico pero no llegó a los extremos.

Luego fueron ataques de ira repentina con su madre, con Butters y con McCormik. Era diferente, porque parecía salirse del control que siempre mostraba. Cartman siempre era un modelo inquebrantable. Nadie podía tocar ni la más mínima sensibilidad en él, menos ahora que estaba viendo el video, solo había dibujado una sonrisa tétrica observándose a sí mismo como si fuera una persona ajena.

Mientras que el único que tal vez estaba sintiendo aquel dolor era el mismísimo Kyle, quien no podría asimilarlo, que lo otros lo negaran, incluso que Eric lo niegue, es su maldito problema.

Casi al finalizar el extenso video se escuchaba a él hablando consigo mismo: Entonces recordó algunas escenas en el baño que él pudo ver.

Agregando como los odiaba a todos, describiendo la razón y por qué, casi todo justificado. Incluso de quienes debía perdón, incluyéndose a sí mismo como una de las personas que más detesta.

Otra confesión era que se había llamado a sí mismo un sociópata; y que no iba a cambiar en lo más mínimo. Porque repetía que estaba completamente echado a perder, no tenía futuro por lo mismo que seguiría siendo como es toda la vida, porque nada de él cambiaría y tampoco se esforzaría para cambiar. Aprendió a gustarse a sí mismo.

Fue lo último lo que hizo olvidar todo lo anterior. Fue cuando Kyle se dio cuenta que todo el resto era una simple mierda, claro todos menos Stan, McCormick, Butters y algunos otros que permanecieron callados. El resto de algunos conocidos como Wendy, Bebe, tal vez Jimmy y desconocidos que querían reírse.

La ultima era escena era de Cartman más lúcido, más tranquilo con un sapo… ¿era acaso el sapo Clyde? Ahora que recordaba esa era una parte de la imagen de la foto, la mitad de la televisión y un florero al costado.

Fue lo siguiente que dijo:

—Es inconcebible, sapo Clyde. Me he enamorado del miserable judío, ¿acaso no es una ridícula anécdota que contar? si alguien se enterase de esto tendría que matar a Kahl -o tal vez sería mejor matar a su súper mejor amigo.

Silencio.

—O simplemente matarlos a ambos.

Sonreía pero luego la sonrisa se apagó.

—De verdad quisiera poder matar al maldito judío.

Apretaba los puños.

—Pero simplemente no puedo hacerlo.

Acaricio su labio inferior.

—Que marica sonó eso, verdad ¿sapo Clyde?

_Atesorar algo que nunca podrás tener._

Luego de esos cinco minutos con la expresión airada del culón. El video finalizó: Todos terminaron burlándose por último. Bueno, menos Butters quien le había jaloneado a Kenny para que dejara de reírse y funcionó.

Kyle hizo lo mismo con Stan mandándole un fuerte codazo en las costillas, terminó arrodillándose porque le dio demasiado fuerte.

Como había mencionado, el culón había estado observando todo el video con media sonrisa la cual se amplió mucho más al verse a sí mismo con más viveza, fue hasta que la escena cambió hacia la confesión que su enfermiza expresión se desfiguró. El proceso era dolorosamente rápido: El movimientos de los labios temblando hasta quedar semi abiertos, los ojos desorbitados, la cabeza inclinada hacia la izquierda, la manos cerrarse mientras las uñas se incrustaban en su piel. El movimiento de palabras que no podía adivinar, una sensación pesada cuando diviso en el ángulo que estaba aquella mirada que ofrecía a Pip.

— ¿Qué…—dijo solo para ser escuchado por el inglés. —Te inspiró hacer este video? ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—Sencillo es una palabra complicada, Gordo, fue complicado meter cámaras a toda tu casa. —aún si Pip tuviera la intención de sonar perverso, no le salía. Su expresión era igualmente de estúpida que cuando tenía 9 años— Scott me dijo lo mucho que te afectaría.

— ¿No sientes vergüenza Pip? —recalcó—. No por haberme humillado, porque te consideraría si hubieras hecho el trabajo por ti mismo, pero…

— ¿Quién dice que no lo hice? —frunció el ceño—. Yo marqué todos los pasos que había que seguir al pie de la letra. No soy la única persona que te odia Cartman, tú crees que las cartas eran solo un juego para perturbarte, también era un método para controlar masas. —hizo una pausa. —También hubo una recolección de firmas para hacerte esto, conseguí muchos fondos para el "aquél", si por un lado Scott fue quien impregnó la idea, fui yo el que la produjo.

—Fue Wendy ¿verdad?

— ¡¿Qué?! —abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—Es la única capaz de ayudarte en esta tipo de suciedad. —pronunció con asco, disgusto y muchas cosas más. —Esa puta fue mi novia apenas inicié la secundaria por el estúpido mensaje, fue a mi casa, pudo haber tenido el retorcido tiempo de agregar sus cochinas cámaras alrededor de toda mi casa. Por eso me deshice de esa Puta pero no esperaba tanta inteligencia de parte de ella, así que te creo cuando dices que has organizado todo esto. —Apoyó sus manos enguantadas para presionar sus hombros y atraerlo con fuerza un poco hacia él. —Pero eso no quita pensar, causas pena Pip, causas mucha pena al dedicar tantos años para hacerme esto, ni si quiera por el hecho de que me odies. —le susurro al oído. —sino porque te dejaste llevar por Scott ¿es que acaso eres un hipócrita Pip? ¿Tenías arena en tu vagina? Scott también ¿Tenia arena en su vagina? Te dedicas a burlarte de mí por algo que tú mismo te has dejado hacer, perdedor.

—Tal vez sea cierto. Quizás es cierto—se acomodó el saco— Pero Cartman, tú ya perdiste. No solo saben cuan loco estas. También saben sobre tu gusto por el judío, de hecho el judío lo sabe ahora. ¿Tienes algo que responder a eso? Ya eres un rechazado, serás despreciado para finalizar el resto de la etapa escolar como debe de ser: solo.

—Te equivocas, Pip—habló sereno— Siempre he estado solo. Que hayan sido hipócritas es muy diferente. —Entrecerró los ojos para afinar la vista, los ojos de Eric era totalmente opacos. —Pero no voy a olvidar, jamás olvido Pip. No me importa demasiado si han visto mis momentos vulnerables, no. —ríe suavemente, con tenebrosidad. —Pero te has metido demasiado profundo, marica.

—Que importa. Todos saben que te gusta el judío. —cortó.

No dijo nada. Pero había sido el golpe más bajo de todo, sí le afectaba, incluyendo que Kyle había visto a su enemigo declarársele de un manera profunda. Pensó las peores cosas, no dudaba que lo estuviera disfrutando, Cartman lo haría, disfrutaría verlo ceder y rebajarse de una manera tan marica hacia su persona. No dijo nada solo se fue… escuchando la risas de todos, ignorando a todos, desvaneciéndose en las sombras para inundarse al final de sus límites.

Los cinco chocaron con la electrizante sensación al sentir pasar a su amigo en medio. No sabían que sentir, tal vez miedo.

Las risas no callaban.

Kyle era el que más miraba al gordo pasar, ver la neutral mirada, sin tener una minúscula sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Algo en su corazón se aceleró frenéticamente…sabía que algo sucedería, porque reconocía esa mirada a punto de estallar, los puños apretados con el único afán de contenerse un tiempo más.

Debería disfrutarlo.

Tal vez burlarse al saber de sus sentimientos por él.

Pero…se sentía más bien halagado y aliviado.

No era un sentimiento tan diferente de lo que él sentía hacia Cartman de todas formas el odio era un sentimiento parecido al amor.

¿No es así?

Pasaron semanas. Pip había sido transferido, estaba justo ahí. Se pensaba que era un error ¿Quién en su sano se aparecería sabiendo que podría…? Parecía que a nadie le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que le sucediera. Él mismo parecía ignorante de lo que podría pasarle.

Todo transcurrió normal, además de ser evitado por Cartman. Cuando quiso buscarle conversación, le había dejado con la boca abierta sin tener ni siquiera media palabra en la boca para iniciar algo.

Kenny decía que era algo inútil. La situación se terminaría olvidando pero…sabía que no sería de esa manera.

Estaba siguiendo meticulosamente al gordo, siguiendo todos sus pasos como si fueran los suyos propios. Stan le había aconsejado que no lo hiciera, que era un caso "echado a perder".

¡Estaba harto! Todo el mundo consideraba que Cartman era cualquier cosa menos humano, por más horrible que su persona haya sido, una sola pizca humana puede ser encontrada… ninguna persona sin alma puede decir amar a alguien…

¿Qué pensaba Kyle de los sentimientos de Cartman?

Él ya había escuchado una confesión ridícula de parte del gordo por sus motivos racistas de juntar a dos negros solo por el hecho de ser negros. Una confesión homosexual en pleno estadio con mucha gente y en ese momento no podía tomar las cosas que hacia el culón muy enserio, aunque él siempre perdía su dignidad con tal de conseguir lo que quiere pero tal vez era porque él no consideraba que alcanzar sus objetivos fuera perder la dignidad, pero la situación era diferente, la confesión era personal, privada, eran palabras que jamás debió haber escuchado, y eso para Cartman es perder toda la dignidad que pudiera quedarle.

Fue un seguimiento largo, hablaba con las personas que aún se dignaban a hablarle.

Craig, Tweek, Clyde, Butters pero se había distanciado para estar con Kenny, Eric no estaba suficiente bien con su estado emocional para poder entablar relación con alguien. Habían dicho que estaba conversando con los profesores, dejar tareas adicionales a Pip ya que era el delegado de la clase, eso incluía lavar toda la cancha de Basket y comúnmente esas tareas se hacían en las tardes.

¿Entonces era ese su plan?

Si lo sabían ¿porque nadie lo detenía?

Lo primero que hizo fue pedirle su teléfono a Pip que, por cierto, después de la venganza se volvió muy popular. Tal vez era considerado una clase de héroe por haber conspirado contra Cartman, reconsideraba la idea de ayudarle a salvar su pellejo pero sabía que el asesinato no era una buena forma de solucionar las cosas y no se arriesgaría.

Había planeado que el día en que el mismo tuviera esas labores escolares lo llamaría para decirle que ya no era necesario, porque había contratado a otra persona para que hicieran esas labores y que fueran al cine a ver cualquier pendejada sexual de hoy en día.

Cartman tenía muy bien armado su estrategia ya que nadie estaría en la escuela, apenas todos salieran tendría un corto tiempo para cometer el crimen, antes de que el turno vespertino ingresara.

Todo su plan parecía haberse frustrado cuando, al llamar a Pip, el hijo de su puta madre no contestaba el condenado aparato. Era lo peor que podía pasar, ya se había reunido todos para la salida, nadie sospechaba nada ni siquiera se lo había comentado a Stan.

Se despidió de todos diciendo que fueran yéndose, que los alcanzaba más tarde junto con Pip. Y entonces corrió lo más fuerte que pudo, como si estuviera en una carrera olímpica contra los mejores jugadores, intentando pasar la velocidad de un caballo de carrera, tan solo cruzar la meta.

Llegó y lo primero que hizo fue meterse de improvisto evadiendo a los guardias. Pero cuando llego a la cancha estaba vacía, ni un rastro del inglés, nada ni un solo parte y rastro de que haya limpiado algo.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza.

¿Era esto una maldita broma?

Buscó por todos los sitios, salones, salones, más salones, el baño de chicos, de chicas, los armarios, los laboratorios, la cocina.

¿Dónde carajos estaba?

Entonces escuchó algunos ruidos entre los pasillos, afinó un poco más la audición y escuchaba algo en la sección de los primeros, seguramente estaba por ahí. Fue a buscarlo pero era un poco difícil el eco no le dejaba distinguir cual camino tomar, era como si toda le escuela se hubiera vuelto un laberinto sin salida…

¡Eso era! Cartman estaba en plena persecución, eso quería decir que estaban corriendo dentro de los pasillos.

Fue siguiendo el eco, el grito inaudible de alguien incluso alcanzo a escuchar un "No tienes a donde huir".

Pasaron largos minutos, segundos eran casi eternos, estaba dando vueltas por todos lados. Tal vez Pip haya escapado y su esfuerzo haya sido en vano, que incluso Cartman no tenga esas intenciones pero todo se borró cuando vio los caminos de sangre, fue un baldazo de agua fría para darle un fuerte empujón directo a la realidad. Quería imaginarse no pensar lo peor, tal vez, debería considerar seguir aquel camino.

Sólo fue un rasguño.

Pero la sangre era tremendamente preocupante, entre charcos y charcos en todo el camino… no sabía si seguir caminando era la mejor alternativa.

—Que carajo. —fue lo último que dijo el chico de la ushanka verde.

No era Pip, pero si era el culo gordo con un cuchillo de carnicero. Entre los casillero de los primeros, todo el piso estaba completamente esparcido de sangre por doquier, en todos lados había coágulos desagradables, por lo visto debió haber estado rato el cadáver tieso por muchas, muchas horas. Era un festín, un salpicón de carmesí y frenesí -esparcido para dar tinte aun panorámico escenario sombrío- seguía observando como el cuchillo se alzaba de la manos de Eric con sus guantes bien puestos, sucios con el resto de líquido viscoso, levantando los brazos hasta arriba y luego ¡Plash! Un sonido desagradable, resonaba al hacer contacto con la carne, el rojo seguía aumentando…. ¿quién era esa persona?

—Eric. —susurró. Había quedado sin palabras, solo quería que le diera la cara. —Eric…—volvió a llamar.

Pero parecía estar ensimismado con el cadáver que aún estaba fresco. No escuchaba y reanudaba entre varias perforaciones, una, dos, tres, cuatro, seguía….

—Eric basta—elevó su tono con más fuerza pero las manos de Cartman se aceleraban más— Deja el cuchillo, Cartman…deja el cuchillo.

Se hacía el sordo, pero había escuchado. Inició una estridente risa para seguir apuñalando el cadáver, pero esta vez por todas las secciones de cuerpo de arriba, abajo, izquierda, derecha no podía visualizar bien a quién le estaba haciendo todo eso, era rápido, desde la concentración en la sección de los ojos, los movimientos de las manos y la presión de los pies acelerando más los movimientos, visualizando incluso la carne desprenderse.

¿Qué podía hacer? Sentía un nudo en la garganta, un fuerte nudo entremezclado con el asco.

Llegó tarde.

Pero…

Aun así.

No podía dejar que siguiera haciéndolo.

— ¡Basta Culón! —gritó. Pero fue ignorado— Te dije que pares…—arrastro las palabras— Detente hijo de puta….dije que…dije que ¡Que te detengas Gordo!

— ¡Cállate Kahl!— reaccionó dio una furiosa mirada al judío ignorando el hecho de que estaba cortando… quería vomitar.

Era irreconocible a quien había matado... La imagen era mucho peor que verlo en láminas o en las noticias, ni siquiera podía distinguir el rostro porque estaba desfigurado. Al parecer había calentado el cuchillo para quemarle.

—Siempre vienes a arruinar todo. —Acarició el filo del arma con su dedo deslizando hasta la punta—. Pero al parecer llegaste tarde para salvarle. —Delineó una especie de sonrisa en sus labios— fue esplendido ver su cuerpo retorcerse por el miedo ¿sabes? Lo último que me dijo fue que yo era un cerdo asqueroso —Suspiro—. Pero tal vez tengan razón, es esto lo que soy…—se burló.

—Déjate de mierdas, culón. —se mantuvo sereno. —Es tarde para echar discursos de por qué tuviste que hacerlo, yo no puedo hacer nada por la pobre víctima.

— ¡Pobre! —Escupió atragantándose de la risa, una asfixiada— Esta cosa no tiene nada de pobre —resaltó. —La maldita Hippie es tan desquiciada como yo, estaba planeando como matarme también, claro, su intención fue usar al infeliz de Pip porque el plan del marica iba fracasar sino fuera por ella… la imbécil se enamoró de mí, finalmente. —puso un gesto disgustado.

—Oh, por Moisés. —Quedó frío—Es We-Wendy... —se talló la cara — esto es…no puedo creerlo…—había abierto más los ojos. Era verdad, había un bolso rosa…y cuero cabelludo de la adolescente en el piso. —Lo que has hecho Cartman no tiene perdón.

—Deja de ser tan melodramático. —extendió las manos, observándose la sangre entre sus dedos cubiertos… el olor ferroso inundaba sus fosas nasales, la pegajosa sensación húmeda en su piel, para luego mover los dedos. Y con la mano izquierda tocarse la cara. —la sangre de Testaburger en verdad es asquerosa ¿no crees?

—¿Tienes idea de lo que ha hecho?

—Matarla. —respondió—. La hija de perra merecía morir. Jugó con mi privacidad, Kahl, se metió en mi casa y puso cámaras en ella. Quiso ganar mi confianza para que le contara mis secretos pero se terminó enamorando la muy estúpida. Pero para entonces sus celos comenzaron a joder mi paciencia… al terminarla quiso vengarse y comenzó a torturarme lentamente con sus amenazas infantiles.

— ¿crees que la solución fue matarla? —rio ante tal respuesta—. Nadie merece morir…

—Se te ha contagiado lo Hippie, porque huelo tu culo a Stan. —atacó.

—No estamos hablando de Stan. —respondió. —Mierda, ¿qué pasará con Stan? ¿Cómo…?

—Dile que su noviecita decidió jugar al "The Killer", pero termino perdiendo. —Alzó el cuchillo ante sus ojos—. Y pensar que yo quería que alguien más lo hiciera por mí, Kahl, cuando la venganza resulta ser más dulce al salir de tú propia cosecha.

—Sabes que esto es un asesinato. Vas a ir a la cárcel.

—Lo sé. Pero tal vez pueda salir impune, sabes que estuve en una correccional, ¿no es así judío?

—Serás un fugitivo. —insistió.

—Eso ya no importa.

—Te matarán. —volvió a insistir.

—Técnicamente estoy muerto en vida, Kahl. —giro la cara para ver lo que antes era Wendy Testaburger— cuando la maté ya estaba muerto, cuando mostraron ese video ya me habían matado, de hecho, estaba muriendo. Pero me importa un carajo porque siempre supe que terminaría de esta forma. —iniciaba prospero a unas convulsiones de risas que no tendrían fin— Sería uno de esos locos criminales de la televisión, alguna clase de psicópata depravado. Entonces pensé: "¿para qué detener algo que ya está perdido?" Soy el ayer que jamás regresara. Alguien atorado en el tiempo.

—Deja de decir tantas sandeces, Cartman. —Nunca aceptaría nada— No eres el ayer de nada, ni estás atorado en el tiempo, hijo de puta. Solo has perdido el camino.

—No me rompas las bolas, Kahl, no me rompas las bolas. —Agitaba el cuchillo para que se deprendiera de las gotas rojizas que aún quedaban— Yo no me desvié —se acercó— Yo seguí éste camino sabiendo las consecuencias y no me arrepiento de nada, ni una gilipollez de estas me hará retractar de nada, ni un imbécil como tú podrá convencerme de lo contrario.

—Quieres realmente hacerme creer que nada te molesta. —Dibujó una sonrisa más controlada, tenía que serenarse, ya no importaba lo que hubiera hecho porque ya estaba hecho, no podía pegarle porque aumentaría la ira de la bestia que llevaba entre sus propias sombras, estaba expandiéndose "aquel" que no podía evitar lucir, alguien que se crió a sí mismo por no tener a nadie que le contradiga. Creer que las soluciones más rápidas son las más efectivas.

—Has demostrado que todo te afecta, que estás retorciéndote por dentro sin querer admitir que eres demasiado débil. Eres una persona inestable que se ha estado destruyendo con el paso de los años, has retenido emociones que ni a tu propia madre le confesaste. Eres un bebé que se oculta detrás de sus sabanas y se orina de terror al verse en el espejo.

—Cómo jodes con tus pendejadas. —apunta el objeto sin hacer contacto con Broflovski, solo apuntando hasta el puente de su nariz en una línea paralela para que no prosiguiera. —Yo no tengo miedo Kahl, deja de ser un aguafiestas.

—Te han dejado hacer siempre lo que quieres, siempre, sin retenerte. Incluso matar a los padres de Scott por estafarte con vellos púbicos; esto no está bien, tienes un maldito problema con tu temperamento, Cartman no puedo seguir viéndote así, hacer lo que haces es realmente repugnante.

—¿Qué demonios te importa? —Frunció el ceño— Si yo hago tal cosa, si mato a los padres de Scott, si mato a Wendy o si mato a Pip, si mato a cualquier pelotudo que se cruce en mi camino, ¿qué demonios te importa lo que yo haga Kahl? Deberías ser el primero en haberte burlado de mí.

— ¡Pero no lo he hecho, gordo de mierda!

— ¡Porque que eres un pendejo!

—Deja de pensar como si fuera tú.

— ¡Besa mi culo, pelirrojo de mierda!

— ¡Basta! —su corazón se aceleraba bastante rápido, tal vez estaba asustado— Basta de una vez, estamos peleando como si nada cuando mataste a Wendy.

—Es porque te importa un carajo que haya matado a Wendy ¿Entiendes?

— ¡Lo sé! —Respondió— No me importa Wendy, lo que me importa…

— ¿El hippie? —Inquirió— ¿Qué es lo que te importa, Kahl? A ti no te importa más que salvar tu pedorra conciencia.

—Carajo Cartman, no quería que tú volvieras a ensuciarte las manos. Eso maldito degenerado, es por eso que fui el único que intentó detenerte ¡Y es verdad! Me importan una mierda los demás, me importa un mojón Wendy; tú eres el que me importa maldito gordo, por eso pierdo mi valioso tiempo intentando frustrar tus cochinos planes, pero ahora he fracasado.

Se habían quedado en silencio. Mirándose mutuamente, por un rato.

—Mientes. —Cortó la afonía— No te creo nada, Kahl.

— ¡Me importa una mierda si no lo crees! Dije que me importas culón, he dicho. No voy retractarme ¿entiendes? ¿¡Entiendes!? —Fue tajante.

—Como podrás ver, he matado a alguien y si me disculpas tengo que limpiar mis huellas ahora. —Intentó desviar la conversación, ése era su plan.

—¿Por qué no quieres entender? —Intentó retenerlo— Que te sigo considerando una persona, Eric.

—Solo quieres mantener tu puta conciencia limpia.

—Dios, no. Me complicas demasiado eso, yo sé que a veces los niños somos crueles, no sabemos lo que ocasionamos, ni lo que hacemos con los demás, ni pensamos cómo puede afectar.

— ¿Qué es lo que intentas? —Se acercó peligrosamente al chico que estaba firme ante la mirada del amenazante. No había sido dominado por el miedo, jamás se doblegaría tan fácil, no lloraría por Cartman porque si lo hacía, este sería mucho más débil y se mantendría en su coraza, tenía que verse mucho más grande, mucho más difícil que él propio amenazante.

—Estás intentando ser mi maldito redentor. ¡Hey, miren, es Kahl! ¿Es este un maldito judío hipócrita mi salvador? Estoy perdido porque… ¿por qué no mejor te largas a un campo de concentración?

—Deja los comentarios antisemitas, Cartman, no me van afectar ahora. —miró penetrante con aquellos ojos verdes fulminándole, estaba completamente loco al pensarlo pero tenía que… no era ningún disgusto solo era un simple golpe bajo. Aun no entendía muy bien lo que hacía— No intento ser tu salvador, entiende que no soy perfecto. Y al no ser perfecto tampoco entiendo lo que estoy a punto de hacer. —se acercó unos centímetros más.

—Voy matarte si te acercas. —elevó el filo del cuchillo entre su cuello , cerca de rasgar la piel sin siquiera dudar, con cierta confianza de que se alejaría, pero el brazo de Kahl se movió rápido torciéndole con la mano el brazo de Eric para jalarlo con fuerza hacia sí, apegándolo y utilizando el cuchillo de carnicero en su contra, aun aferrando con su mano izquierda el brazo derecho del otro, rozando con su mano derecha el cabello del otro, con una fuerza ejercida por la mano atrayendo su cara, atrayendo sus labios, atrayendo su lengua contra el otro, robándole un beso húmedo y hostigador. El corazón de Kyle se aceleró frenético como antes, era demasiado curioso porque nunca pensó que le gustaría, tal vez imaginaba confundirse, pero no lo hacía, algo sentía aun no sabía qué, pero no era amor ni odio, es algo más amplio, demasiado complejo para ser un sentimiento mortal, mágicamente astral.

Por otro parte, Cartman había quedado en una clase de shock al sentir como la mano del judío lo atraía con fuerza para capturarlo con un beso fiero. Disfrutó algo que pensó jamás podría tener que vivir, algo imposible que prefirió olvidar.

No creía nada.

El judío se separó de él distanciándose unos centímetros del otro.

—Te estas burlando de mí, Kahl. —le temblaban los labios— Este era tu plan maldito judío. —gritó.

—No, Cartman. Ni si quiera puedo decirte lo que fue. —Habló firme—. Lo hice y ya.

— ¡No es cuestión de si lo hiciste y ya! Me estás humillando. —su pecho se agitaba con fuerza rápido, muy rápido, que creía que perdería el aire de tan solo respirar.

—Lo hice porque quise. Me gustó.

— ¡No es cierto! —se atragantó—. No mientas Kahl, mentir es malo.

—Jódete culón, acepta de una vez que siento algo por ti. —Hizo una pausa—. También acepta que has estado sufriendo todo estos años tú solo.

—Es falso. —rechinó los dientes, pero su rostro ya no podía mantener firmeza como el del judío, quería gritar pero se ahogaba para evitar romperse, quería llorar pero no quería volver a ser visto así por el judío, por él no, por él no, por él no.

—Basta ya, Eric.

— ¡No! —Cayó de rodillas—. Yo no siento nada por nadie.

—Ya no mientas, gordo. —Le lanzó una patada en la cara, luego terminó cayendo boca arriba, ensuciando su cabello castaño con la sangre—. No voy dejar que vayas más a fondo —Lo miró desde su ángulo.

—Pero si ya estoy en el fondo…—se cubrió los ojos presionando su mano en ellos para no derrumbarse, no podía tolerar la debilidad, no podía tolerarla, romperse era una blasfemia—. ¡Mierda!, ¡Rayos!, ¡Me estas jodiendo ahora! Todo es por tu culpa maldito judío. ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Kyle se arrodilló junto a él, ignorando que el cadáver estuviera solo unos centímetros de ellos… agarrando la mano de Cartman con amabilidad, obligándolo a ponerse a su altura. Estaba sucio, temblando y con los ojos aguados. Su respiración acelerada, frenética, escuchaba el sonido del aire salir de su boca reteniendo muchas palabras callando su propio grito.

Eric no quería acercarse al principio, evitaba el contacto cualquier tipo, pero mirar aquellos determinantes ojos, aquella fuerza lo hacía verse ridículo al tratar de ocultar algo que ya estaba reflejado en su cara, y finalmente cedió.

Kyle finalmente lo abrazó abrigándolo con fuerza entre sus brazos y presionando con sus manos su cabeza contra su pecho. Luego Eric después de varias maldiciones se dejó romper, los fuertes gritos reprimidos se sintieron al morder con los dientes su chaqueta, llorar, llorar y llorar...

Kyle solo se dedicó a apretar con fuerza el cuerpo del otro susurrando que todo iba a pasar, que nada de esto sucedió, que siempre confiaría en él, que no importaba las cosas tan desastrosas que hubiera hecho.

Cartman contestaba y decía que dejara de prometer cosas estúpidas y sin sentido, que debía ser realmente imbécil si podía hacer todas esas cosas, que no era más que un judío marica y blandengue.

"Te detesto tanto Kyle, te detesto tan…" fue lo que mencionó más de dos veces Cartman entre una de sus agrietadas declaraciones mientras se desahogaba con el judío. Agregando "Imbécil" en todas.

Kyle solo respondía con caricias ligeras, no podía decir exactamente qué es lo que quería solo sabía que no disgustaba que sintiera eso, ni disgustaba del beso, no podía decir nada más.

"Es recíproco"

Así pasaron horas y horas, el turno de tarde no tardaría en llegar. Cartman se durmió en sus piernas por el cansancio ¿Y quién no en su posición?

En ese momento recibió una llamada.

—Kyle ¿por qué no me ha contestado todo este tiempo? He estado buscándote. —Stan estaba al otro lado de la línea, algo agitado. — ¿Kyle?

—Si es que pasó algo urgente... Pero dime ¿la pasaron bien?

— ¡No tanto! Invitaron a la chicas, intenté llamar a Wendy, pero no me contestaba el teléfono ¿tú las has visto?

—De eso quería hablarte, Stan….

—Por cierto Pip está con nosotros, de eso también iba avisarte.

— ¿Pip está ahí?

—Sí ¿Por qué?

—Oh, Stan, llama a la policía. —Pausó fingiendo jadeos frenéticos—. Lamento decirte esto pero…Pip ha matado a Wendy…—fingió lamentos— Cartman y yo no sabíamos qué hacer, fui a convencer a Eric pero al parecer quien asesinaría era Pip, tienes que llamar a la policía, ahora mismo. —cortó.

El gordo se había removido entre sus rodillas hasta abrir los ojos lentamente.

— ¿Por qué lo has hecho? —bostezó—. ¿Tú, judío? Eso es nuevo. —lanzó un suave silbido.

—Recuerda Cartman que yo también detesto a Pip. —Le respondió con una sonrisa—. Vamos a limpiar tus huellas gordo.

**-Fin-**

Puntos que destacar:

1.- Es mi primer escrito de South Park.

2.- Puede que me haya apegado tanto a un personaje sociópata que apego muchas personalidades de otro fandom al que pertenezco. ~

2.- No odio a Pirrup pero necesitaba utilizarlo para este fic, al principio pensaba en Stan pero este no tiene muchas razones para odiar al culo gordo.

3.-Planeaba matar a Pip en vez de a Wendy y ésta terminar como sospechosa del asesinato de Pip, pero creí que el culón debía asesinar como si el asunto fuera más personal cosa que no se siente con Pip.

4- Si; hice menciones de Bunny.

5.- No hay aires a Style porque no me agrada Stan y menos el Style pero no por eso voy arruinar su relación de amigos.

6.- Me gusta ver a Cartman llorar (nótese en este fic).

8.- Mezclo con fuerza el OC con OoC. Justificado.

9.- Es único solo un capitulo el Fic.

10.- Espero que les haya gustado.

11.-Sho no hago mucho lemon.

13.-Bye babys~

14.-He corregido ese asunto de los años. No domino bien el tiempo de educación yanki.


End file.
